In order to reduce and prevent infection, to minimize the risk to public health thereof and to prevent product spoilage, disinfectants are commonly used to kill bacteria which spread disease.
A known disinfectant is described in WO 95/00613. However many of the known disinfectants employ environmentally less acceptable and expensive components such as amine oxide, EDTA (Ethylene Diamine Tetra Acetic Acid), and quaternary ammonium compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to yield a cost effective cleaning and/or disinfecting composition which does not employ the above environmentally less acceptable components.
The inventors have found that employing both a tertiary alkyl amine and an alkyl betaine yielded surprisingly good, cost effective biocidal activity at a low active agent concentration, when compared to disinfectants comprising either only a tertiary alkyl amine or only an alkyl betaine.